falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cybernetic organism
with his bionic eye and cybernetic cerebral enhancements]] A cybernetic organism, more commonly known as a cyborg is a biological organism, (human, ghoul, super mutant, dog etc.) whose physical or mental abilities are extended beyond normal limitations by either electronic, mechanical or robotic elements built into the body (i.e. Implants). History The use of prosthetics and other implants was substantial before the Great War, with prosthetic organsThe Courier: "Tell me about the Brotherhood of Steel." Robert House: "They're a terrorist group, basically. Militant, quasi-religious fanatics obsessed with hoarding Pre-War technology. Not all technology, mind you. You don't see them raiding hospitals to cart away Auto-Docs or armfuls of prosthetic organs. No, they greatly prefer the sort of technology that {emphasis}puts people in hospitals. Or graves, rather, since hospitals went the way of the Dodo." (Robert House's dialogue) and more extensively with military and police equipment.Implants range from ability improvements to defensive improvements for combat, Robobrains, and Cyberdogs Pre-War prosthesis and implants were often more detrimental to those being implanted and doctors recommend their surgeries only for life-saving emergenciesDr. Troy: {348}{}{No, I'm sorry... as I said, the implants are an invasive procedure and the recovery period is long and arduous. Patients undergoing the operation in the past have also frequently developed skeletal deformities.} Chosen One: {349}{}{I'm willing to risk it. Can you do it anyway?} Dr. Troy: {350}{}{I would consider performing the operation only in the event of an emergency, not for the sake of convenience. The risk is too great, and the implants are not a substantial improvement over standard combat armor.}''Star Paladin Cross received prosthesis after being battle wounded (or sheer necessity)Both Dr. Lorri and Dr. Usanagi offer an Intelligence Implant to a low intelligence player character at discount. and experimental life extension procedures left little to no autonomy to the end-users.Robert House's hibernation chamber and implants is little more than a husk with a command helmet. John-Caleb Bradberton and the LEAP-X program has left him simply a frozen head. Advancements into organic preservation with bio med gel allowed for more radical full-body prosthesis being possible through brain extraction, though the brain extraction was largely designed for mass-produced robobrains and cyberdogs, experiments from various scientific and medical facilities would be conducted on the use of human mind preservation with many producing results just prior to the Great War.Think tanks, Vault 118 dwellers, and Professor Calvert Prosthesis research would be continued post-War by more scientifically inclined factions such as The Institute who would make considerable breakthroughs with life extension procedures and less invasive implants.Wired Reflexes perk description: ''Advanced technology from the Commonwealth has increased your reaction speed, giving you a higher chance to hit in V.A.T.S.Conrad Kellogg is a product of Institute research, however, Shaun has barred the Institute from further research. The Institute terminal entries#Human Cybernetics While the use of prosthesis has wained because of insufficient surgical knowledge, those with a functional Auto-Doc can still run the operation procedure to perform implant surgery.Followers of the Apocalypse New Vegas medical clinic and Vault City's Dr. Troy in the Vault 8 clinic While it's possible to replace a limb with a prosthetic, experiments into cloning were being done by Vault-Tec on completely regrowing a new limb negating the need for mechanical attachment surgery.VTU-VMT290 - Limb Replacements: A PrimerDr. Troy: {108}{}{Maybe we can clone that spleen from those cells taken this afternoon.} {130}{}{... and that is how we can clone cells to make replacement limbs. We have to be careful that the tissue cultures don't get contaminated, but... in any event, I think I've talked enough... hope it was informative.} ''Fallout'' series * Cyberdogs - dogs with at least a mechanical part and an organic part. Their physical and mental abilities have been modified robotically and cybernetically, creating a kind of canine-robot hybrid. Unique models include Gabe (enhanced with a huge intake of psycho) and K-9 (with enhancements to the brain and vocal organs). Notable cyberdogs include Robodog (pet of Dr. Henry), Rex (pet of The King) and Roxie (temporary companion of the Courier). * Robobrains - robots that use the brains of criminalsChris Taylor interview for Vault13.net or chimpanzeesFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets by Matt Norton suspended in bio med gel as their organic central processing unit.The Courier: "You must be, like... a brain in a jar!" Robert House: "FAILED No. While brains demonstrated some use as organic processors in the robots produced by General Atomics International... They never retained personality once removed from the human body." (MrHouse.txt) CODE conditioning procedure would be performed to flush the former sense of self from the extracted brains before implanting.RobCo sales & service center terminal entries#(087): Epsilon-VI Security AlertRobCo sales & service center terminal entries#Reconditioning Transcript 35X795 Unique models include Masterbrain (control robobrain of the Vault-Tec Headquarters) and Skynet (advanced AI system). Notable robobrains include Super-Ego (a powerful robobrain in Big MT). ''Fallout'' * The Master - fused to an Overseer's chair and computer which generates its speech in real time from various voice samples. * Lieutenant - The Lieutenant has a few augmentations, as can be seen in the picture above. * Tangler - cut from Fallout, Tangler was to have a cybernetic hand that would have been obtainable when killed. * The Vault Dweller - should they acquire an implant from Dr. Lorri with the Brotherhood of Steel. See Dr. Lorri's surgeries for more details. ''Fallout 2'' * Frank Horrigan - fused to a modified version of Enclave power armor specifically made to encapsulate Horrigan's bulk, Horrigan cannot separate from his power armor as it acts as life support keeping him alive by pumping him full of drugs. * Skynet - An advanced AI, when placed within a robobrain. Especially if the Chosen One used the cybernetic brain that Skynet helped develop. * The Chosen One - should they acquire an implant from a doctor in Redding, San Francisco, or Vault City. See Gain combat implants for more details. ''Fallout 3'' * Star Paladin Cross - Cross has been enhanced by Scribe Rothchild to where she no longer needs to eat or sleep after she sustained critical injuries protecting Owyn Lyons in the field. * Professor Calvert - Calvert's brain was extracted from his body and put into a jar to keep him alive. * The Lone Wanderer - only having obtained the Cyborg or Wired Reflexes perks. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Robert House - kept alive for over two hundred years via a hermetically sealed life support chamber, House controls the computers and PDQ-88b Securitrons through his "command helmet" which is bolted into the top of his skull.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.463: "At the ripe age of 281, Mr. House is physically frail in the extreme, his appearance evoking pity or disgust. Long, greasy white hairs sprout from beneath his command helmet, and from his sunken cheeks. He is emaciated to the point of being skeletal, bones visible under pale, translucent skin crisscrossed by faint blue blood vessels. House's command helmet is not detachable - we don't want to imply that the player could put it on and take his place. The helmet might be bolted right into his skull, like a "halo" used to stabilize severe neck injuries. Or it might not be a helmet at all, the top of Mr. House's skull having been removed and fitted with transistors and vacuum tubes. It's essential that the helmet feature indicator lights or similar gizmos that can change states to show whether Mr. House is plugged in or unplugged." (Behind the Bright Lights & Big City) Notably, House also has a food pump to deliver nutrients directly into his stomach, an enhancement around his heart that most likely acts as a pacemaker, and what can be assumed as a waste pump around his crotch. * Christine Royce - forcefully implanted at the Big MT Research and Development Center, Christine has had several cybernetic modifications implanted to her brain increasing her intellect and processing capabilities and allowing her to do complicated equations and math relatively easily. However, complications during surgery have affected parts of her brain, such as the Broca's area and primary visual cortex, possibly giving her Broca's aphasia as she is unable to comprehend reading or writing and is completely unable to write a simple sentence. * Think tank - a special type of brain bot and the invention of the Big MT company. A Think Tank consists of hovering, robotic spheres housing a human brain suspended in bio med gel with three monitors coming down from the main body, two monitors depict eyes (that also function as optic sensors) and one below that displays a mouth. There are only six Think Tanks in the world, and those include, Doctors Borous, Dala, Klein, Mobius, 0, and 8. * Courier - forcefully turned into a cyborg after their visit to Big MT. The brain, heart, and spine have been removed and replaced by high-tech artificial mock-ups of the organs adding durability to the Courier. ** The Courier may also further enhance themselves by purchasing implants from Big MT Sink Auto-Doc and purchasing implants at the New Vegas medical clinic from Dr. Usanagi of the Followers of the Apocalypse. * Lobotomites - humans captured by the Big MT and surgically altered with "enhancements" such as the complete removal of the brain replaced with artificial components, like Tesla coils. This has removed any semblance of the person they were before and left them with only the most base instincts and motor functions. Notably, aggression and the sex drive are extremely heightened. Dr. Dala has observed that when two lobotomites are left alone, 43% of the time they will fight for dominance or have sex.The Courier: What recursive behavior patterns are you talking about? Dala: It varies, according to the number and density of Lobotomites that have infected an area. In 43% of observed cases, two Lobotomites left alone will fight for dominance or inject bodily fluids into each other's orifices. Unsanitary. I have tried to observe more cases, but subjects seem unwilling to release bodily fluids in my presence. (Dala's dialogue) ''Fallout 4'' * Conrad Kellogg - a century-old mercenary who works for The Institute had undergone several cybernetic procedures to extend his life, enhance his brain and limbs with a brain augmenter and a limb actuator, as well as a cybernetic pain inhibitor for more work-related issues. This is just the surface of Kellog's implants, however. Further updates would include synthetic eyes.Implant update session 7 * Vault 118 dwellers - inhabited by custom-built robobrains that have retained their original personalities. These robobrains are almost entirely made up of self-centered celebrities and wealthy billionaires from before the Great War, however, because of the imperfect nature of extracting a human brain from a body and keeping it in a robot frame has made their personalities become evermore skewed and exaggerated. This includes Santiago Avida, Gilda Broscoe. Keith McKinney, Ezra Parker, Bert Riggs and Julianna Riggs.The Sole Survivor: "I'd like to hear more about your research." Bert Riggs: "Oh wonderful! No one else here really wants to talk about it. Functionally this model is more or less the same as the previous versions I worked on, but without the neural inhibitor and reconditioning. The voice modulator seems to have some minor issues interfacing with the neural matrix, which can add some moodiness. But that's easily solved with regular tune ups. Was there something else, Detective?" (Bert Riggs' dialogue)The Sole Survivor: "Robobrains have a voice modulator? Tell me about that." Bert Riggs: "That's what allows us to recreate our original voices. They can mimic any normal human voice, actually. Maintaining our original voices helps reinforce the neural network, sort of like playing music for an Alzheimer's patient." (Bert Riggs' dialogue) * John-Caleb Bradberton - once the powerful founder and CEO of Nuka-Cola Corporation is now nothing but a cryonically preserved head kept alive by machines created for the LEAP-X Program. The procedure to keep Bradberton preserved like this has left him with no autonomy and only the ability to talk and operate doors in his personal holding vault. Bradberton views himself as a monster now trapped in a living hell of his own making.The Sole Survivor: "We solved your Hidden Cappy contest." John-Caleb Bradberton: " He called it Project Cobalt. In exchange for my weapon design, he would give me access to life-extending technology. " (John-Caleb Bradberton's dialogue)The Sole Survivor: "Come on, you're a disembodied head trapped in a vault. You've got so much to live for!" John-Caleb Bradberton: "Despite your obvious sarcasm, you clearly recognize my situation for the living hell that it is." Sierra Petrovita: " " John-Caleb Bradberton: " I realize that what I'm asking isn't easy, but there's something in it for you.}} Just... please... set me free at last. I can't bear this loneliness any longer. Sierra: Wait, wait, wait! I have an idea!" Sierra Petrovita: " Mister Bradberton wants to die because he's lonely, right? Well, maybe I could stay with him. You know, keep him company, give him someone to talk to. He's like a hero to me." (John-Caleb Bradberton's and Sierra Petrovita's dialogue) ''Fallout 76'' * Biv E. Ridge - a robobrain acquired by Lewis to help taste test Nukashine. ''Fallout Tactics'' * B1000 - a unique cybernetic brahmin covered with living brahmin tissue over a metal T-bone. * Calculator - the controller and Overseer of Vault 0, composed of several human brains. * Dos - a Brotherhood Knight and a potential recruit having mechanically improved vision and cybernetic implants in his hands. He is always looking for new ways to tweak his body. * Reavers - the reavers are technologically strong in cybernetics enhancements and surgical augmentations, often use for their body, mostly scanning sensor that allow at least to sweep an area of twenty feet, detecting even a person who is sneaking. They are also known to use enhanced eye sight, hand surgical implants, central processors and valve-tube augmentation. * Simon Barnaky - after being kidnapped by the Calculator, Simon Barnaky became a unique humanoid brain bot. It consists of a large humanoid robotic suit equipped with a cannon on its left arm that a combination of a .50 machine gun and a missile launcher as well as a large claw on its right arm for close combat housing a human brain connected to a robotic program. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' * Attis - Attis possesses a mechanical eye instead of his right eye. * Psycho ghouls - the high member of the Church of the Lost have all an electronic targeting eye instead of their right eye. SPECIAL In Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas, the player character can make themselves a cyborg by buying implants from Dr. Lorri in Fallout, from various doctors in Fallout 2 or Dr. Usanagi in Fallout: New Vegas. Also, in Fallout 3, the Lone Wanderer can become one with a unique perk. In Van Buren and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game the player character would have been able to obtain the NEMEAN and PHOENIX implants. Appearances Cyborgs appear in every Fallout game. Category:Fallout lore Category:Technology